This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for manufacturing laminate for honeycomb structures and more particularly it relates to a method and an apparatus capable of easily and continuously manufacturing laminate for honeycomb structures comprising precisely formed cells and having excellent functional features such as a good air permeability.